1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention refers to a fork accessory to aid in winding spaghetti on a fork.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The consumption of spaghetti or other similar, long noodles is usually accomplished by winding them up on a fork and lifting the so formed spaghetti wrap to the mouth. However, the winding of spaghetti on a fork requires skill and training and often presents difficulties so that clothing and table cloth are soiled.